dd_bruhfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Amnell
The early years Kara grew up on a nice little farm with her parents. The farm had been in her father’s possession for many, many years. Not surprising, because her father was an elf. He bought it of an old couple a few hundred years ago and had been working on it ever since. It all went well, until her mother came along. She was a young (human) woman, looking for a job and asked him off he had any around the farm. Her father was stricken with love the moment he saw her. With all the work he was doing around the farm, he didn’t have any time to work on his house. He offered her a job as a caretaker/housekeeper, a do it all, to keep everything clean and tightly. In return she’d get a roof to live under, 3 meals a day and an allowance every month. She gladly accepted his offer and started working on the farm. A few months later a relationship developed, they married and a few years later Kara was born. She led an easy live. Growing up on the farm, helping with the animals, working around the house, playing. From time to time she went with her parents to the city to buy supplies, clothes or just to admire the city life. By the time she was fourteen the eleven years war broke out. One day when she came back from the city she found the farm in flames. Desperately, she searched for her parents, while the flames were burning high, but she didn´t find them, not a trace of them. After the fire had stopped, she searched again, but found nothing. All the cattle was dead, but her parents horses were nowhere to be found, neither dead or alive. This gave her hope that her parents may have escaped this tragedy, of at least, they might still be alive. She also found a piece of a banner, which she recognised as a part of the Silver Serpents. This group of bandits had terrorized the region for many, many years now, but never came so far down that they would reach the farm. The war must have driven them from their territories. She salvaged the things that she could find and went on to find her mother’s brother, her uncle. He was a high ranking officer in the army and her legal guardian is anything were to happen to her parents. As she rode of she swore that she would find out what happened to her parents and take revenge on the Silver Serpents. By the time she found her uncle, she had made up her mind. She wanted to be a soldier in the army and wipe out the entire Silver Serpents. Making them pay for their crimes and finding the truth about her parents. Military discipline ''' Her uncle was definitely a military man. Firm, strict, fierce, everything you would expect in a soldier. He believed the military was nog place for a woman. But the war had just started and he couldn´t leave her out there on her own. He held his family very dear. So he made a special request to his superiors to let her join his garrison. After she had completed basic training, he would train her further personally and take responsibilities for her actions until she came of age. Soon it became clear that Kara wasn´t fit for fighting with a sword and a shield. The shields were too big and bulky for someone so quick and agile as Kara. So her uncle thought her two-handed fighting styles. She was a quick learner and it became apparent that she could be a great asset in the future. By the time she was eighteen she was her uncle’s right hand (wo)man and in charge of her own infiltration squad. They were silent and deadly, most of the damage was done before the enemy could notice. Valuable information was stolen, camps were raided, equipment was sabotaged in the blink of an eye. '''Light at the end And all this time she did not stop looking for the Silver Serpents. Any trace of them. It was like they had vanished overnight. But in the ending weeks of the war she found a clue. Rumour had it that one of the ex-leaders of the Silver Serpents was held up in a tavern in a nearby village. After getting permission from her uncle she went on her way. After some careful investigation she found the person she was looking for. In his prime he might had been a fearsome men, but now the men was just a shell of his former self. A cripple, pathetic drunk. She recognized the tattoo on his arm, he tried to cut it out it seems, but it clearly resembled the banner of the Silver Serpents. When he left the tavern, she cornered him in an alley nearby. The man was frightened to death, the war had taken its toll on him. He spilled all the secrets about the Serpents, how the war had almost annihilated the entire group. He was one of the few left. She asked about her parents, he couldn’t remember specifics, but all the men and woman they captured were branded and sold as slaves to nearby country. That’s all he could tell her. Kara was overflowing with anger, she took it out on the ex-leader. She then captured him and took him back with her to her uncle, where he could face justice. A few days later she had the pleasure of personally executing him. As the war was getting to an end, she began wondering what to do with her life next. They had almost won the war and there was still much to explore in this world. After the war had ended she resigned her post. The military horse that had served her so well over the years was getting old, so she left in care with her uncle. As she said her goodbyes to her comrades, she set out to see the world, and hopefully find her parents someday.